Home
by LemonsIntoLemonadeGurl
Summary: He was the only place she ever felt home. No matter what unfortunate limitations seemed to pull them apart, she always found her way back. Romy drabble series, T for subtle hints at mature content. Read and review, thanks!
1. Night

**Hello, dear world! So this is my first attempt at X-men fanfiction. It's probably the first of several Romy drabbles. Hope you like! Thx!**

* * *

Gambit walked silently up the familiar concrete steps until he reached the fourth floor of the New York apartment building. He stopped for a moment, clutching his side where a dark blue bruise was spreading. He dreaded the moment he would have to explain his little, uh, _run-in_ from earlier that night to Rogue. He preferred not to relive it, much less have her worried about him. She would already be pissed enough at how late he had gotten home, coming back injured would only make it worse. He shook away the ideas forming in his head about how that confrontation would end, and continued down the hall to the apartment. Remy shoved the key in, pushed through the door, and cringed as it slammed loudly behind him.

* * *

Rogue's eyes snapped open as she was stirred by the slam of a door. She sat up in her bed, looked through to the front door in the hall, and screamed at the sight of two glowing red orbs staring back. She was quickly silenced by a gloved hand slapping over her mouth.

"Relax, cher. It's just old Remy. Nothing to worry the neighbors about, eh?" Remy said, running his other hand through her hair. Rogue blinked and sighed in relief, leaning into his, almost, touch.

"You just scared me, Gambit. Where've you been anyway?" she asked. He stepped away from the bed and undressed, leaving him in his boxers.

"Just working, Rogue," he muttered, sliding into bed next to her. She snuggled into his chest, content.

"Bonne nuit, mon cher," Remy whispered, kissing her hair.

"'Night, Remy."

* * *

**Translations:**

**cher/mon cher: term of endearment**

**bonne nuit: good night**

**Thanks for reading! I'll try to update with another instalment soon.**


	2. Touch

**So this is the second in my drabble series. Use the last chapter if you need any translations. Thanks for reading!**

* * *

Rogue sat beneath the window, twirling a pair of her gloves between her fingers, staring into the horizon.

"Gambit?" she asked, hearing him walk through the door.

"Hmm?" he mumbled, hanging his trenchcoat up near the door.

"Does it...does it bother you?" she asked hesitantly.

"Mm, what, cher?" he asked, coming up behind her and resting his hands over her heavily clothed shoulders.

"That!" she exclaimed, spinning around. He looked at her, confused.

"Yah can't touch me. At all. Not unless yah wanna be knocked out!" Rogue cried, burying her face in her arms.

"Mm, mon cher, I don't need to," Gambit soothed, combing his gloved fingers through her hair. Sobs, though few and far between, began escaping her lips. She wouldn't let tears follow.

"Well I do," she mumbled, turning back to the window. The sky had become dark.

"Rogue, I-"

"Gambit, I love you. We've been togethah for what, two years now? And I haven kissed yah once! What, yah think that I never wanted to?"

"Well, there was that one time, before Apocalyp-"

"I was possessed, that doesn't count!" she huffed. Gambit wondered what exactly had brought this all on.

_

* * *

Rogue was walking back from the grocery store, taking shortcuts through the alleyways. She was a block away from home when a man popped out from behind a stack of boxes._

_"Well, aren't you a pretty little one. Why you alone so late, sugar?" he asked, fake sincerity littering his expressions._

_"Leave me alone," Rogue said, walking another ten steps into the alley._

_"Aw, why'd I wanna do that now? Mm, if anything's leaving, it's your clothes," he said gruffly, licking his lips. Rogue started walking faster, but the man caught up and grabbed the back of her sweatshirt._

_"C'mon, sugar, just a while. I'll make sure you get home on time," the man said, glaring. She pulled away, but he yanked her sweatshirt off._

_"You don't wanna do that," Rogue warned, pulling away. The guy smirked, slipping his hand under her shirt. It took about three seconds for him to drop cold to the asphalt. She picked up her sweatshirt and ran to the apartment, pushing away the dirty thoughts absorbed from the man away from her mind. She'd never get any of that, not even willingly. She relived the lusty gaze the man gave her, and couldn't help but compare it to the ones from Gambit when he didn't think she was looking. She could never get any farther than she was with Gambit. It wasn't physically possible._

* * *

"You weren't even conscious, anyway," Rogue said, glaring at a spot on the wall. Gambit shrugged.

"We can wait, cher," he said. Rogue shook her head.

"Wait for what, Remy? For me to control my stupid powahs? It's been years an' I haven't made any progress. I don' know when, or if, thah'll evah happen!" she cried, exasperated. Gambit had had enough. He tilted her chin up, brushed some hair behind her ear, and kissed her. Rogue gasped at the foreign sensation of touch, and then he slumped against her. She smiled slightly and shook her head.

"Crazy Cajun." She pulled his body over to the bed and waited for him to wake up, her current problem set back, for a while.

* * *

**I'll update ASAP! Thanks for reading!**


	3. Disapproval

**Okay, so this isn't really as much Romy fluff as Rogue/Logan family stuff. But it concerns Remy. So I wrote it.**

The argument had been going on for a good five minutes before Gambit stopped outside the kitchen door and overheard.

"It is _not_ of your concern what Remy and Ah -"

"You sure about that, Rogue?" Logan asked, hostility leaking through every word.

"Stop playin' the fatha' and olda' brotha' roles, Logan! You're not!" Rogue yelled, crossing her arms. Logan took a deep breath and let it out, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Sorry, kid. Just...I don't trust Gambit. He's got a history in the mutant world, a bad one at that. I don't wanna see you gettin' hurt," he said, scratching the back of his neck nervously. He was going soft, he could feel it. Rogue ran a hand through her hair, tucking one white streak behind her ear.

Logan sighed, and it was silent for a few minutes, Rogue simmering in her anger and he working through his frustration, trying not to say anything _too_ stupid.

"He's not a bad guy, Logan," she whispered, slowly shaking her head. Logan looked up into her sad green eyes, getting caught by her puppy-dog expression. She used it every time. And it worked. Every. Time. He smiled lightly and pulled the girl before him into a hug. Whether he'd ever admit it or not, he did see Rogue as family, and was protective of her as such.

"As long as you don't go getting eloped or nothin'," he mumbled. Her frown broke as she let out a soft laugh.

"Aw, you really think Ah'd be that cruel?"

"You? No. Gumbo? I wouldn't be surprised." Logan reached up and lightly ran his fingers through her hair.

"You sure about this, kid?" Rogue didn't answer him. She stepped away from the embrace, and pulled herself onto one of the stools at the counter. Her eyes traveled around the room, stopping at the floor beneath her feet.

"Ah love 'im, Logan." After a few moments, she took the risk of looking at him. His expression was unreadable, certainly not very happy. She immediately regretted telling him.

"Okay, Stripes." He stepped up, squeezed her shoulder, and left. Rogue spun around on the stool, rested her elbows on the counter, and buried her face in her arms.

"Remy les amours vous aussi, chéri," Gambit whispered, his warm breath tickling her ear. Rogue felt a blush heat up her face as she realized he'd heard everything. He wrapped his arms around her waist and rested his chin on her shoulder. She knew that it didn't matter what Logan thought; it would be worth it.

**So I have several complaints to myself about this piece. I felt that Logan went into nice-guy mode a bit too suddenly. I wanted Rogue to have some admittance of her love of Gambit, but I don't thing I executed it very well. And the ending sucked. But I'm tired, and I rarely update enough as it is, so this'll have to do. I have another plot bunny in my head that I'll do next, which will probably be some Rogue/Kurt/Logan family stuff again. But it will also have a hell of a lot better Romy fluff than this one. Thanks for reading, please feel free to point out the inevitable mistakes I've made!**

**Ooh, and translations:**

**les amours vous aussi, cheri: love you too, darling**

**Is my writing becoming corny? Because I feel that it's becoming corny.**


	4. Bundle

**The original Rogue/Logan/Kurt family plot bunny ran away from me and headed down the rabbit hole. So I came up with a new one. Granted it's extremely corny, not very plausible, and rather strange, I decided to do it.**

**Just so everyone knows, and I'm not sure if I already said this in the other chappies, but there's no order to these. They're all in random places on the timeline, and several random events could've led up to each. They don't go together. They'd be just fine being individual oneshots, but it's a helluva lot easier to just throw them all in one story.**

**I'll explain how this is possible in another A/N at the end. Because according to my extensive Wikipedia stalking (insert a strikethrough there, I have no idea if I can do it with the sucky FF editor) _research_ I've done, it's unlikely and rather difficult, but possible.**

**I apologize in advance for the unintentional yet inevitable corny-ness. Corniness. However you would spell it.**

* * *

Rogue and Logan were up in the control room, watching the rest of the mutants battling their way through the obstacle course below. Gambit and Nightcrawler were disabling several of the lasers, Cyclops and Iceman were blasting down and creating ice-bridges over the walls that kept popping up, and Kitty, Magma and Jubilee were battling some robots that had come out to attack them. Eventually the group gained the upper hand, and managed to make their way closer to the end. Rogue smirked, watching as they were all taken by surprise by several _new_ obstacles, keeping them from the very close victory they had almost achieved. She became lost in memories, both hers and others', of when the danger had been _real_...

And was abruptly brought back to reality when she felt something wet trickle down inside her jeans. Her eyes snapped wide and she panicked, desperately trying to keep herself from hyperventilating. Logan noticed her change in behavior and looked over suspiciously.

"Stripes...?" he asked, walking a few steps across the room.

"My...my water just broke." Logan soon found himself panicking as well. He rushed over, cancelled all the operations in the Danger Room, and got on the loudspeaker.

"Gumbo! Elf! Get up here. PRONTO!" He looked back to Rogue, whose arms were wrapped around her large belly, taking uneven breaths. He grabbed her arms and guided her out of the control room, rushing down to the door of the Danger Room where Remy and Kurt were just coming out. They both saw Rogue and ran over, trying to calm her down. They started down the hall to the elevator, just barely noticing when Kitty and the others came out, running after them.

"What's going on?" Scott demanded. Being the responsible guy he was, he wouldn't stand for anything less than being in complete control of everything. Whether anyone else appreciated it or not.

"Rogue's in labor!" Kurt said, staying back to explain as Logan and Remy continued down the hall with Rogue. Five pairs of eyes widened, matching Kurt's expression. They all ran down the hall to where Rogue and the two men were waiting, rather impatiently, for the elevator to arrive. Rogue was flat out hyperventilating, her face pale.

"Relax, cheri, you're alright, everyt'ing's fine," Remy said, desperately trying to calm his wife down. She nodded, but still couldn't manage to bring her breathing to a normal rate. Remy rubbed her shoulders, Kurt held her arm, and Logan held the other arm rather awkwardly, not being used to the whole, uh, baby-being-born-and-comforting-the-mother situation. This kind of stuff wasn't exactly his thing.

The elevator dinged, and the ten of them piled in. Kitty hit the first floor button repeatedly, as if hitting it more would make the compartment rise faster. Amara and Jubes grabbed her hands, assuring her she wasn't helping any. She sighed and looked back to Rogue, whose eyes were shut tight, hands gripping Kurt and Logan's arms, beginning to get her breaths under control. They finally reached the first floor and all hurried out to the garage. Logan jumped in the driver's seat of the X-Van, Scott taking the passenger seat. Remy and Kurt sat on either side of Rogue in the second row, and the remaining four piled into the backseat, squished together in the limited space.

"C'mon Rogue, breathe cheri, c'mon," Remy soothed, brushing his fingers through her hair with his free hand. The occupied one was currently losing blood flow.

"Yeah, schwester, you can do this," Kurt said, wincing as she gripped his hand harder too. Logan pulled out of the garage and sped off towards the hospital.

* * *

Rogue gave one last grunt and fell back against the pillow panting, taking Remy and Logan's latex-gloved hands down with her. She could barely hear the cries of the baby over the pounding of her head, and only truly registered that she had _had a baby_ when the nurse settled a little bundle of pink in her arms. The child had a few little wisps of brown hair, bright green eyes and pale skin, all presumably from Rogue. She had the sharp features and high cheekbones that matched Gambit's. Rogue felt a tear trickle down her cheek and onto her neck. She looked at Remy and broke out into a smile. He smiled back, leaning over and looking at the baby, _his_ baby. Rogue sat up and handed the little girl to him. He carefully held her, cradling her little head and brushing a few locks of hair off of her forehead. She was perfect.

**

* * *

That's it! Yay! I'm thinking of doing a few related pieces after this, so if anyone has ideas for names, please put them in your reviews. And if you want the explanation of how this is possible, keep reading.**

**So first, look here: **http : / / marvel . wikia . com / Remy_LeBeau_(Earth-616)#Powers** (without all the spaces) (no, it's not the official XME character profile, but it is the official _official_ one. As in relating to him throughout the Marvel universe. I'm sorry, I'm beginning to get caught up in the X-Men comics as well on my awesome iTouch app. It's very epic. Anyway, see where it says "Static Interference"? And how his power can destabilize touch-based powers? Well, my theory is that that's how Gambit and Rogue can touch. So it's possible for them to have kids.**

**My theory on how it's possible for the kid to survive is that it developed immunity to Rogue's powers to be able to survive in the womb, and then she can touch her little girl. Which is always a happy thing.**

**Is it any less corny than the last one? I was thinking of doing something along the lines of Kurt going into shock that he was an uncle, or something like that, but this just seemed like a good place to stop.**


End file.
